Tohru's Twin?
by Missfortune
Summary: A mysterious stranger shows up claiming to be Tohru’s twin sister. But wait a minute, why is she blonde? She doesn’t even look like Tohru! Kyo thinks something fishy is going on.


Summary: A mysterious stranger shows up claiming to be Tohru's twin sister. But wait a minute, why is she blonde? She doesn't even look like Tohru! Kyo thinks something fishy is going on. Notes: This was really spur of the moment. I posted my other FB fic and quickly skimmed through the FB sections on and It's Mary Sue ville! The horror! So this is my little make fun of Mary Sue fics fic. I think Tohru's silly enough to do something like this. Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
.:. .:. .:.  
  
Kyo heard a strange girl's voice in the house. He wouldn't have minded so much if the girl didn't have the most annoying laugh he'd ever heard. With his sensitive ears, he couldn't drown out the sound. It was like a high-pitched hyena. The hairs on the back of his neck all stood up when her heard that god-awful noise. He glared at the book in his hands, trying to ignore the noise and get to the next chapter. The noise stopped and it was quiet for a moment. Kyo slipped back into the book. He was just coming upon a quick-paced fight scene when a high shriek pierced the air followed by more of those laughs! Kyo growled, his fists clenching around the book.  
  
"That's it!" he yelled, throwing down the book. He stormed out of his room and stomped down the stairs. He barged into the dining room, shouting. "What's this stupid noise? I can't even concentrate! Who's this girl? Why is she in our house? Why does she laugh like a hyena?" Kyo demanded, waving his hands around wildly.  
  
Tohru looked up surprised. "Kyo! I'm sorry! Um, let me introduce you! This is my long lost twin sister! We only met today, so we're getting to know each other." Tohru stood up, trying to placate the enraged cat.  
  
Kyo looked at the girl at the table. She had blonde hair and creepy overly blue eyes that just looked fake to him. There were freckles on her narrow face and frankly, she didn't look a thing like Tohru. "Tohru! Are you stupid or something? That girl's not your twin! She's doesn't look like you at all! Look, she's blonde. Blonde! You're not blonde! Your mom wasn't blonde. And freckles? And what's with her eyes? They're creeping me out! Besides, don't you think that if you had a twin your mom would have told you?"  
  
"I, yes, but, she said…" Tohru stuttered, looking between the girl and Kyo.  
  
"Tohru! She's obviously lying! She probably just wanted to get in and see Yuki or something." Kyo crossed his arms over his chest sullenly.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Tohru cried out frantically.  
  
Kyo took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it," he said, calming down. "Just ask her to leave. You shouldn't be so gullible. One of these days it's going to get you hurt."  
  
The girl sitting at the table suddenly stood up. "You can't make me leave! I'm Tohru's twin!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot.  
  
"Sure you are kid," Kyo glared at the girl.  
  
"You're so mean!" The girl cried, launching herself at Kyo.  
  
"No!" Tohru threw herself at the girl, knocking her over before she had a chance to touch Kyo and make him transform.  
  
"Tohru!" Kyo quickly moved over and extracted Tohru from the tangled heap of limbs on the floor. "Are you okay?" He checked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere.  
  
Tohru shook her head frantically. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just didn't want for-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Kyo smiled at her. "Now let's get rid of this girl before she causes anymore trouble." Kyo walked over and pulled the girl to her feet. "You. Out of my house. And if I ever see you near Tohru again, there's gonna be trouble!" The angry cat hissed as he escorted the babbling girl to the door and quickly shoved her outside. He closed the door with a resounding slam and turned back to Tohru.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyo. I was being stupid. I didn't realize." Tohru said bowing apologetically.  
  
"Hey," Kyo said softly, catching her attention. She looked up at him curiously. "It's ok, just be more careful. I'm more worried about you than me. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Tohru smiled at him brightly. "Kyo."  
  
"Yeah yeah, just don't do it again." He grumbled. Mock-glaring at her, he reached out and tapped his fist lightly against her forehead. She blinked and giggled at him, causing him to smile lightly in return.  
  
As they stood in the hall, the front door opened and Yuki stepped in. He looked at the pair, puzzled as he asked, "Excuse me, but does anyone know about that strange girl that is camped in our front yard?"  
  
"Oh for the love of!" Kyo stormed to the door, throwing it open. "Hey you! Crazy chick! Get off of our property! I'll call the police! I'm warning you!"  
  
Yuki blinked. "What is going on?"  
  
Tohru smiled. "Oh nothing, just a little problem Kyo's taking care of."  
  
.:. .:. .:.  
  
Heh. Ok, so that was silly, but it was fun, so there. Tell me what you thought. 


End file.
